Forget
by Ari-chan
Summary: Haruka has been suffering with the guilt of Michiru's death for a year. Will a friend be able to help her get over her painful past?


Forget (With You- New version) Rated: PG-13 By Ari-chan  
  
Notes and disclaimers: So, here's the rewrite I promised one of my "fans" ::giggles:: This is a more in-depth version, much more detail and actually tells what happened! Yay! No more confusion!!  
  
As you'll see it's written in an odd style. All the words enclosed in - are flashbacks so pay attention.  
  
Haruka, Michiru, and all other characters belong to Naoko-sama  
  
********************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A year had passed, maybe more, Haruka didn't keep track of time much anymore. She went through each day in a trance staying in a passive state. Almost like she was in her own world. She'd quit racing, she didn't have the need or the passion. She's given up the piano, she had never really liked it anyway. She'd just play for Her.  
  
The public had found our her true gender. She'd become careless about her clothing and where she went. It didn't matter to her any more. Nothing did. Not without Her did anything matter. Therapists didn't help nor did friends. And the only thing that kept her on the Earth were the words her love had whispered to her before... before.  
  
Haruka shook her head and blinked as the sun finally went down behind the bay. She leaned back on the chaise lounge and struggled to stay awake. Normally she could have sat there for more than an hour just watching the ever changing horizon. But lately she hadn't been sleeping and it was hard for her to stay up during the day. A soft melody played over in her head as it had for a long time. She couldn't get rid of it.  
  
- A bow across the strings, a soft humming form her lips. A gorgeous sound reverberating around the room. A happy sigh from the shadowed couch and a unmistakable smile.-  
  
Haruka sat up slowly and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled blindly into the house. Her hip struck a side table sending a picture clattering to the floor. Haruka groaned to herself as she knelt to pick it up. A shard of glass cut into her finger and blood flowed onto the upturned picture. It spread over the smile of the beautiful girl and onto the floor. Haruka quickly ripped her shirt and wiped up the blood. She picked the picture up and held it up, the last bit of sunlight revealing it.  
  
An aqua haired beauty stood in front of the waves and a small black haired girl stood next to her scowling at her sun hat. "Hime-chan," Haruka's words were barley above a whisper and she felt her eyes dampen. With a blink they were suddenly gone. She wasn't going to do this again, she wasn't going to cry over something she couldn't have helped and that she couldn't' change. She was tired of wasting her time like that, it was pointless.  
  
She stood back up with the picture in her hand. Then with a movement like the wind itself she flung it to the other side of the room. Letting out an anguished scream she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. She stood with it above her chest, breathing heavy she prepared herself for the pain. But just as she was going to plunge the blade into her heart she heard a voice from the past.  
  
- Don't do it to yourself. However great the pain may be. You promised Her and you'd be betraying Her if you did. Let it out to me if you have to do but don't blame yourself. Don't lash out Haruka, but don't keep it inside either. Go on as She would have wanted. Be happy for Her, Haruka, for Her.-  
  
Haruka's hand shook and she dropped the knife sending it skidding across the hard floor. She leaned back against the counter top and slide down to the floor. So many times that voice had echoed in her head. It was the only thing that had stopped her all those times.  
  
-Blonde hair, bright, young, blue eyes. A voice that spoke with wisdom beyond it's years. Her smile could light up a room and with a cherry disposition she couldn't stand to see others hurt or sad.-  
  
"Usagi-chan," Haruka whispered. "Where are you now my neko-chan? Where did you go. You too said that you'd always be there. You lied to me. You're the same as they all are!" Her voice grew louder. "You're just like the rest! Damn you, you never cared!"  
  
The tom boy smacked the back of her head on the cabinets behind her. She stood up again and talked loudly as she walked to the bedroom. "Don't worry, they all said, we'll be here for you. God Damn them all! They never knew how I felt. How could they have? They lied to me, and they still do. Where are they all now? They've gone on with their sugar sweet lives. They don't go through what I do everyday! They just don't understand!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She'd finally been able to sleep. After all the screaming, throwing things, and crying she'd fallen asleep. There were no dreams only a sweet silent blackness. It must have been like death. A sweet death where you felt and knew nothing.  
  
All of sudden she sat start up in bed, the covers flying off of her. "Where are you Michiru? I know you're here, don't hide from me. Don't be cruel love,"  
  
She turned the light and in a way only deranged people do she saw someone sitting on the side of the bed. The girl wore a black dress and her aqua hair blew like the wind was brushing it. She looked at Haruka with sad and empty eyes. Then she spoke with a voice like ice.  
  
"Traitor," She hissed. "You say that they do no understand but neither do you. You don't understand how hard it is for me to watch you go through what you do each day. For my sake and yours go back to your old self." The image flickered then was gone.  
  
"Michiru!" Haruka yelled. Then there was a light and in the same place sat another girl. This time her dress was white and when she looked at Haruka there was only love in her eyes. And when she spoke there was pure love in her voice.  
  
"You've done well so far Haruka. You don't have much longer to go. You're nearing the finish line. You can do it love, I know you can do it," The image leaned over and kissed Haruka's forehead. "Do it for me koi, for me."  
  
She was gone. Haruka let out a sob. "But I can't," She said her voice raspy from the screaming. "I can't do it Michiru, not with out you. Every little thing reminds me of you! Your death haunts me everyday. Michiru, come back to me!"  
  
She fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes tears rolling down her cheeks. The phone rang and Haruka jumped. She fought with herself about whether or not to answer it. Finally she did.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?"  
  
"Haruka-san. It's time for you to move on. Remember the day once more and then be done with," There was a click and the phone went dead. Haruka hung the phone up. Something, she didn't know what made her want to do what the voice has said. It sounded so nice to just be done with the whole thing.  
  
She lay back down in the bed and closed her eyes. With a sigh she began to recall The Day.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
- The sun shone brightly as the couple lay in bed. Haruka sat smiling as she ran her fingers through Michiru's hair. She kissed her lover lightly before she began to leave the bed. A quiet moan told Haruka of Michiru's protest. The blonde wrapped the smaller girl in a hug and surrendered herself to the siren.  
  
By the time the two got up and out of bed it was near noon. The rest of the house was already up and they laughed when they saw the state the two lovers were in. While Michiru laughed with them Haruka grumbled. They decided, much to the delight of Hotaru that it was a great day to go to the beach. So they loaded up the car and drove to the sea side.  
  
The waves splashed on the shore and the sun warmed the sand. The group picked a spot and laid out their things. Setsuna lay down in the sand absorbing the heat, Haruka sat in a chair camera ready for any good photo opportunities, and Michiru and Hotaru raced each other to the water.  
  
"They're cute aren't they?" Setsuna said.  
  
"Yeah, they are. It's so rare to see Michiru like that," Haruka smiled at her lover and daughter splashing each other. She took a picture then got up to join them.  
  
A few hours later they were gathered on the blanket once more eating the sandwiches that Michiru had made.  
  
"This was a good idea Haruka- papa!"  
  
Michiru nodded. "Hai Haruka, a wonderful idea,"  
  
"Shh, you're building her ego even more," Setsuna said from underneath her sun hat. "By the way Hotaru-chan, you should put your hat on. You're going to get sun burned."  
  
"I don't want to! It's too big. Besides I like having the wind in my hair,"  
  
"See Setsuna, you're so old fashioned. The wind is better than any sun hat," Haruka looked toward the time ruler and snickered.  
  
Michiru shook her head and laughed at the two women fighting.  
  
It was almost near sunset when the group packed up and got ready to leave. Michiru went for a last swim and Hotaru said good bye to her sand castle after hearing that she couldn't take it home. Once in the car Michiru turned the radio on to some lively music which surprisingly Setsuna sung along to. Haruka teased the older woman forgetting to concentrate on the road. The racer was so distracted she didn't realize how fast they were really going.  
  
"Haruka, slow down, and pay attention,"  
  
"Don't tell me how to drive Michiru, please,"  
  
But it was too late. A car had stopped short in front of them and Haruka couldn't brake fast enough. The car smashed into the other one and a few more rammed the yellow car from the back. After that all Haruka remembered was crying and darkness.-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
- When she came to she didn't know where she was. Everything was white and it smelled so clean yet unhealthy. She had the sudden revelation of where she was. A hospital. Slowly the memory of the crash came back to her. "Michi-chan,"  
  
She looked around for the call button and when she found it she pressed it numerous times. A worried nurse came running in.  
  
"What is it Tenoh-san?"  
  
"Michiru, where is she? How is she?"  
  
The nurses face dropped. "She's in intensive care. She lost a lot of blood, another car had hit on her side of the car,"  
  
"And the others?"  
  
"The little girl didn't make it through the night. And Meioh-san was surprisingly unhurt. She went home after being checked out," The nurse went about pulling needles out of Haruka's wrist.  
  
"Do, do you think Michiru will make it?" She fought to hold back tears.  
  
"I don't know. Would you like me to get the doctor?"  
  
Haruka nodded and the nurse left only to return a few minutes later led by a tall man.  
  
"Tenoh-san, you look a lot better this morning. I'm sorry about Hotaru-chan but there was nothing we could do. As for Kaioh-san. We had to do some minor surgery to stop some internal bleeding. She seems to be stable right now but she hasn't woken up. I can't say whether she'll make it, only time will,"  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
They wheeled Haruka to her lovers room. She looked so fragile lying there with the tubes and machines beeping beside her bed. Haruka took the small hand into her own.  
  
"Michiru," she said softly. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Nothing. "Please Michiru. Please do something, for me. You have to."  
  
Suddenly deep blue eyes met teal ones. "Michiru!"  
  
"Haruka," Michiru whispered.  
  
"Thank God you're okay!"  
  
With much effort Michiru shook her head. "No Haruka I'm not. I know I'm not going to make it," She started to cry. "It hurts so much Haruka, so much."  
  
Haruka ran her hands through Michiru's soft hair. "Don't say that. The doctors will help you. Don't give up."  
  
"I'm scared Haruka and it hurts. I know they can't help me. I heard them talking. They said there was no hope left,"  
  
"If you die what will I do? Hime-chan is gone Michiru. Without you I'll die too,"  
  
Michiru laughed dryly. "You rhymed. But I'm not going to waste my last few minutes on Earth talking about that,"  
  
"Don't say your good byes yet Michiru. It isn't your time,"  
  
"But it is. The moment I saw you Haruka I knew that we'd be together and it was what I wanted. I'd been lonely and you saved my from that. You always say that I saved you but in actuality you saved me more than you'll ever know. Haruka, I more than love you. If I had my way I'd turn back time and make sure yesterday had never happened but I can't. And neither can Setsuna.  
  
You'll be okay with out me. But you have to promise me that no matter what you'll go on with life as usual. Just do as you would have. You'll find someone new Haruka, you're a great woman and don't let anyone tell you different. Don't let me be your downfall. Live life as you would have."  
  
"That's impossible without you Michiru. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too Haru-chan. One kiss please,"  
  
Haruka leaned over the bed and did as Michiru had asked.  
  
"I love you Haruka, and I always will," The room went quiet save for the beep of the heart monitor. Haruka fell on her knees to the floor and let out a silent scream.-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The chirping of birds woke Haruka up. She felt like she had a hang over and didn't remember anything of the night before. She stumbled to the bathroom and rinsed her face off. She went out on the balcony and let the wind brush her hair. Her ears perked up when she heard foot steps. She turned around and saw a tell woman standing there, a small smile playing across her face.  
  
"Setsuna," Haruka said.  
  
The woman nodded. "Do you feel better?"  
  
Haruka stood confused then understood. "Hai. Thank you Setsuna,"  
  
The time guardian walked over to Haruka and wrapped her in a tight hug. "I told you I'd always be there to help,"  
  
"And that you did,"  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well? Very strange and twisted I know but what did you think? Can you belief I wrote that all in one sitting. Lets just say I was inspired. Please review, all comments are accepted.  
  
Comments, questions, or flames can be sent to MichiTenoh36@aol.com. Please put fanfic as the subject or else I won't open it, Thank you. 


End file.
